Manager for a day
by PrincessIxi
Summary: So the Manager of Gamerz has fallen ill, who's going to take over the job for the day? Why, the star of Gamerz of course! So, who is that exactly? Done


(( I got this idea when some friends came over. EnjoyNyu! ))

**Manager for a day**

"I'b so sowy. But I hab the most tewible cod." Sniffed a red nosed manager, Dijiko, Usada, Gema and Puchiko crowed round his bed.

"That's to badNyo." Dijiko said sympathetic voice.

"And wot's worst stil." He went on, closing his eyes. "Ab inspector, is combing to lok at Gamberz today."

"Someone will just have to take your placeNyu." Puchiko said, sitting cross-legged on his bed, clinging to her tiger striped feet.

"This looks like a job for; Manager DIJIKONyo!" Dijiko cried, punching a fit into the air.

"Oh PUH-LEASE!" Usada yelling, popping Dijiko's happy bubble. "I'm clearly older than you. So that makes me automatically-"

"Excused me!" Dijiko screamed, towering over Usada. "I'm clearly the star of Gamerz, and know where everything is. So it should be meNYO!"

"You would scare away the customersNyu." Puchiko said quietly, as the older girls turned to look at her.

"We could have a contest, Gema." Gema said. "And then see who is fit to be manager for the day, Gema."

"Oh, shut up you yellow organismNyo!" Yelled Dijiko, kicking Gema hard in the side, making him hit the walls in high arches.

"You'll wake the managerNyu." Puchiko said.

"He slept through all that!" Usada exclaimed, looking down at the snoozing thumb.

Later...

"Oh, do I have to wear this stupid outfitNyo?" Dijiko whined, looking down at her body, now the colour of brown, tall the skinny, just like a thumb.

"If you don't, you let Usada win, Gema." Gema said, tightening the thumb suit a little.

"Grrr, I can't let that baka winNyo!" Dijiko growled, gripping her hands into fits.

In the next room...

"Huh, maybe I should just let Dijiko win for a change." Usada grumbled, as Puchiko helped her with the outfit. "If it means to wear this horrid thing."

"And let her rub it in your face? I don't think soNyu." Puchiko said firmly.

"Oooh, I guess your right." She sighed.

"Fighting SpiritNyu!"

One yelling match later...

"How can I help you?" Asked Usada. After a heated argument with Puchiko, they had decided to lose the outfit. "Ah, you wouldn't happened to be the inspector, would you?" She asked in a charming voice.

"I would be him, yes." The inspector answered in a bored voice. He was a vertically challenged man, with thick round glasses on his nose, shielding his eyes, and was wearing a suit.

"Would-would you like to be shown around?" Usada asked, having to look down on the man.

"Yes, that would be fine." He said, literally waddling after her.

Gema floated into site, and squawked. "He's here, the inspector is here, Gema!"

"Then lets give the man what he wantsNyo!" Dijiko said from the shadows, grinning.

"This is where we keep all our trading cards." Usada said, gesturing with a hand to the glass cabinet.

"That seems to be in order." He muttered, scribbling something on a clipboard.

_So much for the contest._ Usada though, smiling. _I have this in the bag._

"MAKE WAY FOR MANAGER, DIJIKONYO!" A voice said, and suddenly Dijiko swept down from the rafters, hanging onto a piece of rope. She was back in her normal kitty dress and ears, and collided with a merchandise shelf, knocking it down.

"Oh no." Groaned Usada, slapping her face with a hand, looking through parted fingers at the out of control girl.

"Hello Mr. Insprector." Dijiko trilled, grabbing the poor man round the neck, and bring him up with her. "This is a birds eye view of the whole storeNyo." She enounced letting go of the only thing that was not letting them fall. They hung in mid air, then started the fall down.

The inspector screamed, and covered his face. But Dijiko was ready. In a puff of smoke, and agrappling hook burst out of her cat hat. It soured in the air, and found what it was looking for. It hooked onto a metal bar, and the two swung over the crowds of Gamerz. The crowd gasped, and pointed, yelling something.

"This is the Dijiko merchandiseNyo." She continued, swinging over a place that was bright green. Another hook swung out, hooking to a new bar.

"This is the Usada merchandiseNyo." This time a vivid pink and purple. Swinging low over a Usada stuffed toy; Dijiko thenwhacking into a shelf, sending all contents flying. With a grunt, she let loose another hook, and swung over a yellow and brown part of the store.

"And the Puchiko merchandiseNyo!"

With a final swing, she span with the inspector into the middle of the store. With a clinking noise, over a dozen knotted ropes flew out from her hat, and wrapped round the roof bars. Making a firmer grip round the inspector's neck, she took off down the ropes, yelling things out to him. Turning a steady shade of purple, and inspector struggled limply in Dijiko's arms, as the girl blasted things out the way.

Getting to the end of the ride, she let go of the rope, and landed neatly on the floor. "I hope you had a fantastic tour, and please send the review in the mailNyo." She cried, pushing the very green inspector out of the sliding doors.

"That was unexpectedNyu." Puchiko said sarcastically, her cat ears very black.

"Oh, DIJIKO! " Screamed Usada, snuffing out a flame on her knee high dress. "The manager is going to be so upset when he finds out how badly we did!"

The next day….

The letters flopped into the thumb's house, and the creaking of the letter flap aroused him from his sleep. Feeling slightly better, he decided to get the mail.

Shifting through them, he slit open the inspector's letter. Scanning it over, he smiled, and started back to his room.

Dear Mr Manager 

_I must say your store is up to scratch in customer pleasure, as well as merchandise._

_Your clerks are well suited for the job, and I can happily give the store the tick. _

_Being shown round by Dijiko was enjoyable, but you might need some money to pay off all the damage she caused._

_From the Inspector _

(( This story was kinda odd to do, but I'm happy with the result. ))


End file.
